


In My Living Room

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: What if I found three unconcious bodies from the future, in my own couch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** LEGAL DISCLAIMER:
> 
> I do not own them, CBS does.

  
Author's notes: No offense to all you Montanans out there, you are not necessarily geeks. The Cochrane Tech students are, though.  


* * *

This had been a boring day. Enterprise was alone in an empty sector, her warp reactor was running smoothly, Lt Reed was growing crazy from polishing torpedoes and calibrating phase pistols all day, Vulcan Commander T'Pol was in the training room teaching the crew proper meditation, Ensigns Hoshi Sato and Travis Mayweather were on bridge, and most of the male crew was in the mess hall eating dinner. In the captain's ready room, Captain Jonathan Archer had his eyes glued to the monitor on the wall, which was showing a water polo game. At his side was his best friend and Chief Engineer, Commander Charles Tucker the Third, or Trip for short. They did have a bowl of potato chips on the table, but neither of them touched it. They were both 100 per cent caught up in the game.

â€I think Stanford's gonna win this one, Cap'n.â€ Tucker said.

Archer smiled at his friend, and said, â€Finally. It would be the first time in a month. Do you have any idea how low they've sunk?â€

â€Even Cochrane Technical's above 'em now.â€ Trip frowned at the thought of some Montana geeks beating the well-trained Stanford athletes in a game of water polo. â€I'd hate to see them winnin' the series.â€

â€Trip, please be quiet.â€

The game went on, and nothing happened for half an hour. But then, suddenly, the intercom chirped.

â€All crew, please be advised. We are confirmed to be heading towards an unknown anomaly of some sort.â€

Captain Archer pressed the button on the wall. â€Archer to all senior staff. Please report to the bridge.â€

Two minutes later the crew was gathered on the bridge, and Captain Archer was giving out orders.

â€Malcolm, bring the phase cannons online.â€

â€Aye, sir.â€ The British armory officer replied.

â€T'Pol, scan the anomaly and search the Vulcan Database for similar sightings.â€

After some time, T'Pol described the anomaly to the Captain. â€It appears to be a temporal rift that opens up every five years. Several survey ships have been lost in this area. It would not be big enough to fit Enterprise through, but a shuttlepod flying past it would be in immediate danger. It also appears to be â€¦â€

â€Yes, Commander?â€

â€... located in the captain's quartersâ€

â€Uh-oh. Trip, drop out of warp immediatelyâ€

Trip answered the signal from Engineering. â€What's the haste, Cap'n?â€

â€Commander T'Pol believes we have caught on to a temporal riftâ€

â€Let's do it thenâ€

â€Goodâ€

A few minutes of silence then came. Captain Archer thought to himself: A temporal rift ... that sounded dangerous, and he knew just how risky time travel was. Maybe if he went into the past he'd come back safely only to discover that his crew was evil, or maybe even addicted to cheese. But then he got that strange, impulsive feeling. The one he got sometimes when he attempted first contact. He thought of what litterally living in the past would be like. TV, rocket spacecraft, sea-based navies, ground cars, 24 Mbit internet, telephoning â€¦ It sounded like a mess, though a good mess to live in. It would also be great to see the future. Warp 9, 100% safe transporting, the finished Coalition, several billion more people. That would be great as well. He had made up his mind. He had to go to his quarters, no matter how risky it was.

â€Boy this exploring gets me tired. I oughtta go to my quarters and get some sleep.â€ He turned to T'Pol. â€You're in charge while I'm goneâ€

He began walking towards the turbolift when T'Pol stopped him. â€Captain...â€

Archer interrupted her. â€That's an orderâ€

T'Pol sighed in a very un-Vulcan manner when the Captain left bridge.

â€What was the matter with him?â€ Trip asked, apparently still on comm.

T'Pol answered. â€I believe he will be fine, Commander. You just get back to your postâ€

â€No way, if the Cap'n's goin' in I'm goin' in.â€

â€No. Stay at your post.â€

â€But I...â€

â€That's an orderâ€

Trip sighed deeply and turned off the comm. He was goin' in, indeed he was. If the Captain was in danger, he was interested. He ran to the captain's quarters, used the emergency override code and went in. The sight was weird. The Captain sat on his bed, apparently in some kind of spooky addiction to the glow out his porthole, not noticing Trip. He thought to himself: That must be the rift... Oh my god, that light feels good to look at. Oh no. I must be getting into it as well.

â€Let's try to Leap, Jonâ€

â€What does that mean, Trip?â€

â€We'll jump through it to see what's on the other sideâ€

â€Sounds riskyâ€

â€I damn well sure'll try to ... to do thatâ€

â€No, Trip â€¦ don't try â€¦ holy crap, Trip, let's do itâ€

Trip ran towards the light, it flashed, and they were both gone from the room.

When Archer woke up, he was lying in a couch somewhere, and then someone looked him in the eyes.

"Oh there we go. I thought you ought to wake up"

"What ... Oh boy"


End file.
